Elementals
by Morris Archeltum
Summary: "You think you can keep hiding? You think they'll just look the other way? Well you don't have that luxury! They probably already KNOW what you are-What WE are-and they won't leave you alone...Run or fight,those are our options, and with only two of us, fighting is out of the question...we're half-breeds...life will never be normal." M for violence and MAYBE explicit content.
1. A Liberation Broadcast

**WARNING: this story is rated m for a reason. It will contain massive amounts of violence and depending on what kind of characters I get, a lemon or two.**

* * *

A long time ago, when the Earth was young and life was just starting out, pokémon ruled the world.

…yeah…bet you didn't know _that_ one, did you. It comes as a shock to many people, including myself, but humans actually evolved from pokémon. No, not the same way pokémon evolve after they reach a certain age or level, I mean in the Darwinism sense.

You know, that over millions of years, species change into other species? Frankly, I was skeptical at first. If anything, you'd think that pokémon evolved from humans. I mean, if they wanted to, they could easily dominate the human race. They match us in intelligence and completely outmatch us in strength and numbers.

Lucky for us, most of them are peaceful until someone steps in their territory, but that's not the point I'm trying to make here. What I'm trying to make you understand here is that if you trace back your linage far enough you might just find that your ancestor was a magikarp.

…yeah…just think about that. All of us, every single one of us, have pokémon genetics wired into our DNA. How much of it varies from person to person. It could range from a single enzyme to an entire strand, but believe me, it's there.

How do I know this? Well, it's kind of my job. My name is Kyle Birch and I'm a pokémon researcher. Name sound familiar? Well, I'm not surprised. My grandfather was one of the top five researchers in the world way back when. Now I've filled his shoes.

It's my job to research this kind of stuff, although I've been working on this pokémon/human evolution thing for quite some time.

…6 years to be exact.

Most people would call it an obsession, and I can neither confirm nor deny that, but lets just say I have a bit of a…personal interest in this project.

…and…this is where things get a bit insane. But, you've stuck with me on this little rant of mine so far, so maybe you're willing to go a little further. However, I'm afraid if I get straight to the point, you'll be awfully confused, so…you guessed it…more tangents.

This time, I'll use myself as an example. I took a sample of my blood and using modern technology, I found the traces of pokémon DNA.

There's .0003771% pokémon DNA in my blood. Of that percentage, I'm 31% Houndoom, 21% Ninetales, and 48% Arcanine. All fire types, with a bit of dark mixed in thanks to the houndoom, and all of them canines.

Still with me? If you're bored, I swear I'm getting to my point soon.

Now, however ridiculously small that percentage of pokémon DNA is, that's still more than two times the percentage in any normal person's blood, and thus, makes pokémon attributes more prevalent in me.

For example, body temperature. The average body temperature for every human being is 98.6 degrees. My average body temperature 99.1. Only .4 degrees higher and in no way considered a feverish temperature, but definitely enough to make a noticeable difference. This attribute is from all my pokémon blood being attributed to a fire type.

I get huge cravings for meat, too. Not just any meat either. It either has to be completely raw, or Cajun style. Two very specific tastes on completely different ends of the spectrum. The raw meat is from canine blood, the burnt meat is from fire types.

As for the dark type, I haven't figured that one out yet, but I'll let you know as soon as I do.

Now to the real point I was trying to make. What? You think I was just rambling on for nothing? Come on, I wouldn't dare be this boring if I didn't have a point.

Now…what if I were to tell you, that pokémon weren't the only ones who have special abilities?

…and I probably just lost most of you right there. It's true though…I've proven it. Not everyone can do it, though. There are a certain number of conditions to this. First, is the blood percentage. You need to have at least 1.5 times as much pokémon blood as a normal person, otherwise you can just forget about it. This trait by itself is rare enough, but that's only part of it.

Like me, all of it must be from pokémon that share the same type. For this reason, I've dubbed anyone with these abilities, elementals. Unoriginal, yes, but it serves its purpose.

Lastly, and most importantly…you have to awaken it. I know that sounds a bit weird, but you've listened this far so just hear me out. Even if someone does meet all of the requirements, these abilities lay dormant until brought forth by a chemical reaction that takes place within your body.

The catalyst…an enormous amount of adrenaline. Me…I was caught in a fire when I was thirteen.

…seriously, how fucking ironic is that. In order for me to shoot fireballs, I have to get caught in a fucking inferno. However, it did the trick. I ran through the flames and came out without a scratch.

…did a number on my clothes…but that's another, slightly more embarrassing story.

Lately, I've been trying to find more people like me…and it hasn't gone very well. The quickest way of finding people is by blood test, and not many people are willing to comply with that, unfortunately.

Once in a while, I get lucky. I've heard a story of a man on death row, put in the electric chair. They zapped him four times and nothing happened. No one knew what was going on, but I knew better. He was an electric type, I'm sure of it. However, I didn't exactly get the chance to examine him, as they gave him a lethal injection that very same day.

Again with the irony there. An electric type awakened to his powers by electrocution.

But that doesn't matter. What matters is the reason I'm deciding to relay this information to the world.

Lately I've noticed that I've been being…followed. At first I thought it was paranoia, but now I'm sure of it. They try to be stealthy about it, but I notice them. I've seen the same two people on my way home from work for the past week now. Littleroot isn't exactly all that big of a town and I've never seen these men before. Now, all of the sudden, I'm seeing them everywhere I go.

Yesterday, they confronted me. Came to my lab and said they were reporters wanting to do some special on my research. Now, normally I'd be flattered, but I haven't told anyone about my research…ever. And yet, they seemed to be pretty informed on exactly what I was doing.

I don't know who they are or what they want, but it can't be good. They know about what I am…I know they know…and they I know they know…I think.

Now it's just a matter of time before they actually do something.

I'm not going to lie…I'm scared. Scared for my life, and I need to get this information out there.

If there are any more of you out there, any more people like me. Stay hidden. They're looking for us, for what, I don't know, but it can't be good. If they find you, don't wait. RUN LIKE HELL!

Don't trust anyone except other elementals, don't stay in one place too long, and for the love of God, do not use your abilities.

My name is Kyle Birch, and I'm officially on the run. If any other elementals find this, and are willing to help, meet me in-

* * *

**Error 213**

**This article has been taken off of the internet due to illegal content. This website is being investigated and will be back up and running as soon as it is cleared of any illegal content. Have a pleasant day.**

* * *

**Author note: Ok…wow. You know, I never thought I'd be doing an OC story, but you know what, this plot bunny has been running rampant through my mind for a while now and I want to see where it goes.**

**So, to answer questions. Kyle Birch is not the main character. In fact, He'll barely be in this story at all. **

**Now, without further ado, the OC form. HAVE AT IT. ^_^**

**No...seriously, go crazy with this one. The beauty of this story is that their abilities are based on science, not their good or evil tendencies or how good of a fighter they are, it's all science based, therefore, you're character can be whoever you want them to be. so GO NUTS! (within reason of course)**

Name: (Sorry, but I have to mention this. No derpy names. For example, a fire elemental being named Johnny Blaze**. ****HERP-A-DERP-FUCKING-DERP)**

Age: (17-up. This story will get dark, and depending on the characters, explicit, so no children here people)

Gender:

region:

City: (if on the run, what city are they currently staying in?)

Type: (I'll only be accepting one per type until I have one from each. If people want to keep submitting after that, be my guest.)

genetic break down: (What percentage of their pokemon blood is from what pokemon, follow the rules in the prologue)

Appearance: (You know the drill. Hair, eyes, height, body structure, skin tone, scars, tattoos, clothes. Anything else. Seriously go nuts.)

Personality: (Be as long as you want it. Keep in mind your chances are better with a longer description. And for the love of God, don't put a list of adjectives)

History:

Hobbies:

Skills: (Any practical skill that aids them in their situation. for example, being able to sneak around would be a good skill. Playing guitar, would go in the hobbies section. Please include abilities lent to them by ther powers.

Flaws: (please put something here. No mary-sues)

weapons: ( I will only say this once. NO BIG ASS SWORDS! If they have a weapon, make it realistic, I don't want a guy swinging around nunchuks or lugging around rocket launchers. A knife, a dagger or a gun. For anything else, please have it make sense with their background or explain it somehow)

Powers: (Dormant or active, if active, please include how their powers awakened in history. if dormant, how will they be awakened. If you don't care, I'll make something up)

Sexuality: (I plan to have romance in this and seriously, I don't judge. Straight? Gay? Bi? Pokephile? I'm serious, this is one of the only parts of the actual storyline I'm letting you control, so do whatever you want.)

Relationship: (What kind of relationship would they wish to have, if they want to have one at all. What kind of person would they date)

pokemon: (Limit of 2 on this. whether you're character is currently on the run or not, they will be eventually, so they have to travel light and that includes their traveling companions. Also, there are no movesets. I'll do the research on what pokemon can use what attacks. If you want to give them a move they don't normally have, put it in other.)

name:

gender:

personality:

other:

Theme song: (I put this here with serious hesitation, but sometimes music speaks louder than words, so if there's a song that describes your character, put it here.)

**Lastly, by giving me this character, you are also giving me the right to embarrass, humiliate, traumatize, or kill them. Sorry, but in a story like this , it's bound to happen, and I'm not going to ask you if it's ok because that could adversely affect the story.**

**That is all.**

**Normally I put this at the beginning but…ADALANTE**

**Warning: Depending on the OC's I get, this story may contain explicit sexual scenes both human/human and pokemon/human. It all depends on what I get though, so if it happens, and you don't like it, just skip that part.**


	2. OC 1

**Wow…you guys are awesome. Seriously, you're awesome. I asked, and you delivered. So now it's time for a pointless update that probably got the hopes up of a lot of people…sorry.**

**Ok, so, I got some really good ones, but only four are going to have constant P.O.V's in this story. Sorry to disappoint, but I can't keep jumping between over seventeen people, it'll just become boring and tedious. Therefore, I'm taking one from each region (Unova not included).**

**What's basically going to happen is I'm going to have all the characters converge one by one. For example, I'll stat with sinnoh and have two people meet then jump over to jhoto and have two people meet, and so on. Due to this, it might be some time before your character is actually introduced, but you can rest assured they will all have their chance in the spotlight. So, now that I've stated this…DON"T COMPLAIN ABOUT IT!**

**Seriously, if I here someone whining that their OC isn't in it by chapter five or six, I'm putting them last in line. Like I said, it'll take some time, but this is for the sake of the story. I don't like having that massive character overload chapter because by the end of it, no one remembers any of the OC's but their own. Therefore, I need time for characterization.**

**So, now, here's who I have so far listed by region. (Their order doesn't mean anything, I'm just going through the list.)**

**Kanto**

Mari and Shigeru Oak (FiammaJoule)

Vincent Hayes (Flint Fire)

**Jhoto**

Nathan Morrison (Le Roach)

Samantha 'Sami' Rizzo (Your Broski)

**Hoenn**

Michka Morre (FiammaJoule)

Ryuki Shizuku (Rockitty99)

Erica Paulson ( XinsertnamehereX)

**Sinnoh (Apparently the most popular)**

Gerard Renning (ArchShadow24)

Jenna Belle (KitsuneHebi)

Alex Black (Grimlock1992)

Nina Hughes (Kitsunelover300)

Alex Forge (EliteDog)

Kira Sacher (RavenSong314)

**So, even though I've gotten some great ones, I'm sorry to say I need more. And I've already got some repeat types in here so below is the list of types I still need.**

**Poison**

**Bug**

**Water**

**NO MORE SINNOH characters!**


	3. OC 2

**DONE! NO MORE!**

**Once again, you guys are awesome! Sorry if you didn't make it, but I'm risking character overload as it is.**

**Major P.O.V's will be anounced later.**

**Kanto**

Mari and Shigeru Oak (FiammaJoule)

Vincent Hayes (Flint Fire)

**Jhoto**

Nathan Morrison (Le Roach)

Samantha 'Sami' Rizzo (Your Broski)

Ringo Mura (Pochee)

Victor Stone (Kalakar)

Carla Pym (Flint Fire)

**Hoenn**

Ryuki Shizuku (Rockitty99)

Erica Paulson ( XinsertnamehereX)

Cloud Night (Kyoya X-3 Hirugaki)

Mark [no last name] (fireheart15)

**Sinnoh (Apparently the most popular)**

Gerard Renning (ArchShadow24)

Jenna Belle (KitsuneHebi)

Alex Black (Grimlock1992)

Nina Hughes (Kitsunelover300)

Alex Forge (EliteDog)

Kira Sacher (RavenSong314)

**Unova**

Michka Morre (FiammaJoule)


	4. Hello There

**Hello people, sorry for the long wait on this, I got stuck with extra hours at my college radio station because some of the other DJ's got sick. WHY DO I GO TO COLLEGE SO CLOSE TO HOME!**

**Anyways, it was a tough decision, but I finally figured out how I'm going to do this so it makes sense…to me anyways. So, here are my major P.O.V's. (don't be disappointed if you don't make it, you're still important, this is just to prevent character overload)**

**Nathan Morrison (le Roach)-rock**

**Erica Paulson (Xinsert name hereX)-fighting**

**Gerard Renning (ArchShadow24)-ghost**

**Jenna Belle (ICKitsune)-ice**

**Michka Morre (FiammaJoule)-ground**

**Again, the order means nothing in terms of importance, that's just how I was reading them off of the list. If you didn't make it, fear not, you might still get a P.O.V every now and then, but these are you're main story tellers. (This was based completely off of me wanting a variety of personalities, not whether or not I liked you're character.)**

**And now that we're done with the part that everyone skips anyways, we begin with…well…you'll see.**

**ADALANTE!**

…

**Nathan P.O.V**

Running…

Even though I've never really enjoyed it, I can't deny that I have a certain talent for it. I always seemed to be faster then everyone else without really trying. I thought it was because of my powers when I first realized I had them, but then again, I don't see how being part "rock type" would increase my speed in any way. In fact, given the speed of normal rock types, I _should_ be pretty damn slow.

So as I was running as quickly as possible through an uncharted forest, hopefully towards Olivine city, I had to question why I was so good at it.

…but I was painfully reminded as a bullet ricocheted off of my impervious skull.

It's because I was always running away from something. That burst of adrenaline you get when you know someone is chasing you. That extra motivation, knowing that if they catch you, you're done for.

In elementary school, it was bullies. In high school, it was a gang I managed piss off on my first day. Now, as twenty-two year old community college drop out, I was running from the government.

At least…I think I am. That would be the only explanation as to how they could chase me clear across four regions and never manage to disturb anyone but me.

I've been caught in shoot outs, leveled entire buildings, and caused enormous rockslides all in my attempt to shake them off my trail, yet I never hear anything on the news about it. If this was a terrorist organization or some kind of underground group that was after me, the media would be all over it, yet everything keeps getting covered up.

Then again, what do I know? I'm just a D-student who was flunking out of college before the ball of shit that is my life, hit the fan.

Another gun shot rang out and a bullet tried to pierce my shoulder, but even though it pierced my skin, it stopped as soon as it hit my shoulder blade. Although it stopped the brunt of the impact, it still hurt like hell.

I grunted, knowing that eventually they'd hit a spot that wasn't protected by my unbreakable bones. I had to fight back, here and now.

Without thinking, I took cover behind a tree and pulled a small revolver out of my pocket. To be honest, I can't remember where I even came across this weapon, but I've never actually had to fire it before.

…I guess there's a first time for everything.

I heard them approaching as leaves crunched under their footsteps. Last time I checked there was only two of them, but I wouldn't dare make that kind of assumption.

I poked my head out to get a visual, but they immediately noticed me and started taking pot shots. I ducked and quickly sprinted to a new hiding spot, rolling behind a log on the ground.

There were still only two of them…I had to make this quick.

I stood and ran from my cover, not really aiming all that much, and fired three bullets, One of which was lucky enough to pierce the chest of one of my assailants. The other, a man dressed in black clothing with shaggy blonde hair, wasted no time in running in for close combat.

He used a roundhouse kick to knock the gun out of my hand and then followed up with a punch to my face. This, however, completely backfired, as he might as well had tried to punch a brick wall.

He may have made my nose bleed, but as I heard a sickening crack, I knew that he had just broken his hand. He stumbled backward, shocked by the pain he had just received, so I took the advantage to headbutt him.

Again, I heard a crunch as my attack made contact and he fell limply to the ground. His nose was shattered, but I think that was the least of his worries, as he probably had a fractured skull and a concussion to go with it.

I rubbed the spot where our heads made contact.

In retrospect, that was a _really_ dumb idea. I mean, my bones may be indestructible, but that doesn't mean I don't feel every bit as much pain as normal people. There was going to be a bruise there later for sure.

Finding my gun amongst the scattered leaves, I shoved it back into the pocket of my black sweatshirt pulled my hood back up to hide the blood from that bullet from earlier. The one that hit my shoulder was still showing, but I'm sure it didn't bleed nearly as much as a head wound.

Looking at the dead bodies on the ground, I figured that no one ever came out here anyways, so it was fine to just leave them there.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I began walking casually away from the gruesome murders I had just committed. By now, I was unaffected by all this crap, which made me feel both relieved and disgusted.

Relieved because I was finally able to cope with that part of my new life, and disgusted at how much I've let these people change me.

If someone told me five years ago that I'd be living in a forest, living off of berries and whatever pokémon my ninetales managed to catch…there was the slightest chance I might have believed you.

What can I say, it seemed like my life was heading down the shitter before all of this happened anyways, I might as well have gone the full nine yards about it.

However, I never imagined I would have the resolve to actually kill someone. But hey, survival is survival, and if people were trying to kill me, I was more than obligated to fight back.

Still, I have to wonder what life would be like without these stupid powers. I never asked for them, never wanted them, and if I could find some way to get rid of them, I would do it in a heartbeat. They've caused me nothing but trouble.

Although I guess I can't be complaining much now…They've been saving my ass ever since I've had them.

I vaguely remembered the first time I had defied death. A man jumped me on my way home from school during senior year; Held a gun to my head and told me to give him all of my money. I told him I didn't have any, but he called me a liar and pulled the trigger. The blast knocked me to the ground and damn near shattered my right ear drum, but after seeing that I survived a bullet to the head, he took off running, screaming his head off all the way.

I tried to keep it a secret, but I guess word eventually spread, because three years later, I had people coming after me, trying to abduct me. Now, they have long since stopped trying to take me alive (With a damn good reason), and I was stuck hiding in the woods.

…That is, until they recently found me…

My last hope was to get out of the region, start a new life in Kanto, and pretend like none of this ever happened, which is why I was heading to Olivine City. I could board the ship there, forget all the shit that happened and be on my merry way...for a few years at least, then they'd probably find me again and I'd be back on the run, but hey, let's try to look on the bright side for once.

Although, I'm not even sure if I was heading in the right direction anymore. My Pokegear didn't exactly work all the way out here, what with no one living out here and all. Still, out of some false sense of hope, I opened it up to see if I could get a signal.

But to my surprise, there actually was one. An extremely weak one, yes, but the fact that I was picking something up all the way out here was just astounding.

What's more, the more I walked in the direction I was heading, the stronger it got. There was no way I could be close enough to the city to be picking up on somebody's Wi-Fi, so how the hell was I getting a signal out here.

Having piqued my curiosity, I followed it. I slowly picked up speed as I got closer and closer to the source, to the point that I was at a brisk jog when I finally found it. Shoving past a particularly annoying clump of branches, I stumbled out into a clearing where I found the source.

There was a small, but rather nice looking cottage placed smack dab in the middle of nowhere, which was interesting as to why someone would build one way out here, but not nearly as interesting as the owner was. Reclining on a lawn chair, was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen with a large smile on her face.

…or, at least I think she was beautiful. I haven't exactly seen one in a year or so, so maybe that's just me blowing things out of proportion. She had long, flowing blonde hair that hung freely down to the middle of her back. Her outfit, to put it as none perverted as possible, didn't leave much to the imagination. She wore black short-shorts with a matching black tube top with a…oh crap…what's that weird bluish green color again? Teal? Yeah, teal. A teal jacket that looked too tight to be comfortable.

However, it wasn't the girl's attractiveness that had caught my attention, it was the girl's shinx.

It couldn't have been very old, maybe a few years, or at least, still a pup. It was laughing and giggling away, which at first brought a smile to my face before I realized what was happening.

…it was floating… hovering in mid-air and drifting back and forth in front of the girl as she swished her hands from side to side, which, by the way, were glowing a bright bluish color.

I may not be very bright, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out she was the one doing it. Part of me wanted to turn around and forget I had ever seen it, but another part wouldn't let me.

On one hand…she was like me. Someone else who had weird, seemingly unexplainable powers…I couldn't just walk away from that, could I? I mean…what are the chances I would ever find anyone else.

On the other hand…she seemed to be even less intelligent then I, which, trust me, is saying something huge. How could she just sit there and use her abilities in broad daylight like it was no big deal, whatsoever? How could _anyone_ be that careless?

As I stood there deliberating, my decision was made for me. She finally noticed me and froze like a deerling in the headlights, letting the shinx drop into her lap. I could hardly blame her. If some guy with horribly tattered clothing and blood gushing from his nose suddenly stumbled into _my_ backyard and saw _me_ using special powers to levitate a pokemon...well...do I even really need to finish that sentence?

We locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity, not sure of what the other one was going to do. It didn't seem like she was worried though, but rather she just stared at me blankly, waiting for my reaction. Feeling I should say something, I just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Um…hi?"

…

**BWAH! CLIFFHANGER! Sorry for a short chapter, but like I said, I've been stuck with work and I needed to put something out. This is about a third of what I intended the first chapter to be, but I'll finish the rest of it in the next chapter, and then, we switch to Sinnoh for a bit.**

**Le Roach and Your Broski, if you guys have anything to say about the way I'm portraying you're characters in this or the next chapter, please let me know, and I'll fix it by the time I come around to your characters again.**

**Anyways, I'm done here, PEACE OUT!**


	5. Nate Morrison vs The World

**OK, here's the other part of the first chapter, turned into a completely different chapter.**

**Also, I have to admit, I made a bit of a mistake and I'd like to thank Le Roach for pointing it out in a PM rather than a review. I screwed up the age of his character. It's been fixed and will be stated again within the chapter. I apologize and promise to be more organized.**

**ADALANTE!**

* * *

**Ch 2: Nate Morrison vs. the world**

**Nathan Morrison P.O.V**

* * *

You know…when I accidentally stumbled onto another person with abilities like mine, my pessimistic mind came up with plenty of possible reactions.

My first thought was that she was going to run, in which case, I would have just chased after her and eventually caught her.

My second thought was that she would have attacked me for seeing her using her abilities. After all, she can't have someone spreading the word that she can levitate pokémon. She'd end up just like me.

My third thought was that she'd scream or yell at me or something of that nature.

However, there were also a lot of reactions I didn't anticipate.

I did not expect her to invite me into her home. I did not expect her to grab a roll of paper towels for the blood that was still dripping from my nose or that she'd offer me something to drink. I did not expect to be letting my poochyena, Arif, out of her ball so she could play with the girl's shinx, and I did not expect that I'd be sipping coffee on her back porch while we casually try to make small talk.

Yet, there I was, sitting on her patio furniture, holding a wad of paper to my nose and chugging down a cup of joe while our pokémon wrestled in the grass.

I wanted to say something, seeing as how we were avoiding the really important issue here, but this was my first cup of coffee in what seemed like forever, so I was going to savor every last moment of it.

Being that I was wrapped up in my drink, she started the conversation. "I'm sorry, what did you say your name was again?"

I set the now empty mug on the table in front of us and cleared my throat. "I actually didn't, but my name is Nathan, Nathan Morrison and you?"

She smiled a bit. "My name is Samantha Rizzo, but everyone just calls me Sami. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"I was camping a bit deeper in the forest and I got a little lost." I said, specifically leaving out how long I've been out here and why I got lost in the first place. Something tells me she wouldn't react too kindly to me living in a tent for over a year _or_ the fact that I had just killed two men not too far from her home.

"So…how'd you get that bloody nose?" She inquired further.

"I hit my head." I stated, once again leaving out the important bits of info.

She gave a slight nod, showing she understood, and started taking small sips of her coffee.

I blinked in disbelief. Were we really just going to forget this so quickly?

…no…I wouldn't allow it. I needed some answers.

"Um…you know I saw you, right?"

She tilted her head, as if confused. "Excuse me?"

I shook my head. "Don't pretend like you didn't notice. I saw you giving your shinx a little flying lesson, and I know what you are."

She nodded. "Oh…right." She simply stated before taking another sip of coffee.

I blinked in disbelief. "Well…don't you see that as a bit of a problem?"

"Are you going to tell anyone?" She asked.

"I…er…no."

"Well then, problem solved. Now let's tackle something bigger, like world hunger." She said with a giggle.

I shook my head, laughing despite the awkwardness of this conversation. She was a little bit of an airhead. However, while something like this would normally drive me insane, her cheerful personality kind of balanced it out.

"So, what type are you, anyway?" I inquired further. "Psychic?"

She shook her head. "Nope, flying. I was using wind, not my brain."

…_well I think it was pretty damn obvious you weren't using your brain, Sami. _I thought to myself whilst biting my tongue. I had a bad habit of making inner monologue, outer monologue, and I was trying really hard not to do that right now; wouldn't want to make enemies with the one other person who was as weird as I was.

"Well, it was the first thing that came to mind." I defended. "I'm a rock type, myself."

She gasped and looked at me, wide-eyed. "You're one too?"

I blinked in disbelief. Ok…I take it back…she's a _lot_ a bit of an airhead. I mean, I know that I'm not smart either, but at least I have enough common sense to draw logical conclusions.

"If I wasn't one, I'd either be running away screaming or trying to kill you." I stated bluntly.

She looked up to the sky as if thinking really hard about something. "Yeah, I guess that would make sense, wouldn't it?"

…_must resist urge to facepalm…_

My jaw tightened its hold on my tongue, silencing it from letting out any snarky comments. Instead, I looked up to the sky with her. It was getting dark out, and soon the woods would be pitch black, if I wasn't going to make it to Olivine today, I at least needed to set up camp.

"You can stay here for the night, if you want." She said with a small smile.

"Huh?" I asked.

"It's getting late and this place gets a bit dangerous at night. If you need a place to stay the night, I've got a pretty comfortable couch" She stated as she stood up and stretched out.

"Well…uh…thanks."

She tilted her head in confusion, picking up on my discomfort. "Something wrong?"

_Yes…Sami…a lot of things are wrong, but let's start with the question that's most forefront of my mind._

"Well…it's just…not many people would invite a complete stranger to stay the night."

She only smirked. "You're not a complete stranger, you're Nathan Morrison."

I groaned at her poor attempt at humor. "You know what I mean."

"Well, you don't seem like a bad guy, and if anything goes wrong, I always have him watching my back." She told me as she pointed up to her roof.

I followed her finger with my eyes and did a double take. Asleep on the top of her house, was an enormous skarmory.

…how the hell did I miss that?

"Well…alright then."

She moved to head inside. "Make yourself at home, 'kay. I'm going to take a shower."

She walked inside, calling her shinx in after her, and then closed the door, leaving me on the porch to contemplate.

Arif, seeing her playmate had vanished, took a running leap into my lap and pawed at my chest. I gave a small smile and scratched her behind the ears.

"Find a new friend, did you?"

She licked at my finger tips, either to tell me yes or to clean the residue of coffee off of my hand. I assumed it was the former.

"Well don't get used to it, ok? We're only staying here one night." I told her, eliciting a small whimper from the tiny wolf.

"Don't give me that. She has a perfectly normal life at the moment and I'm not putting her at risk just so I can take advantage of her hospitality." I explained as I turned back to look at her through the sliding glass door.

I immediately rolled my eyes, she had just washed her hands and seeing that they were glowing again, I could only guess she was using her powers to dry them. "Although she seems to be doing a pretty good job of that herself…" I added.

Arif vaulted up onto my shoulder to see what I was talking about. Upon seeing her, she turned to me with a raised eyebrow. I was no expert in translation, but this time I could clearly tell she was asking, "_Is she stupid, or something?"_

I chuckled a bit and patted her head. "Yep…with a capitol S and two O's."

* * *

It had been three hours since I was invited into my fellow freaks home, and frankly, they've been pretty uneventful, yet at the same time, they've been the best three hours I've had since I've been on the run.

It truly is amazing what people take for granted these days. Television, furniture, heating, the company of a fellow human, showers…oh sweet Arceus, the shower!

Chatting with Sami and watching re-runs of The Office didn't have _anything_ on getting a hot shower. No offense to her or the actors, but after bathing in a creek that was colder than the final circle of hell for who knows how fucking long, a spigot spouting hot water was pure ecstasy.

A third of my time was spent in there, as I was determined to use every last drop of hot water. The rest of my time, as stated, was spent observing my fellow freak of nature and watching re-runs.

Now, I know two things.

One…They should have never gotten rid of Steve Carrel on The Office.

Two, Sami was possibly the biggest stereotyped blonde I have ever met in my life. She spent most of her time trying to get her hair "just the way she likes it." And spent at least an hour in front of a mirror brushing her hair, even rewetting it a few times when it "didn't set right". Why would she even go through that much trouble with her hair so close to bed? It's just going to be a mess in the morning.

…which brings us to the next stereotype. She was, to put it lightly, not the sharpest tool in the shed. I know that I'm not really one to talk, but she was just…wow. It's not that she's unintelligent, just horribly, horribly naïve. No common sense whatsoever.

And the cherry on top of this profiling sundae…she was smokin' hot…wait…is it even legal for me to think that?

I sat up on the couch. "Hey Sami, just out of curiosity, how old are you?"

"Nineteen." She replied as she sat down on her recliner. I nodded as I plopped my head back down and angled myself toward the TV.

She's nineteen, I'm twenty-two…yep, it's legal…not that I'd actually do anything, but hey, I can notice, can't I.

But regardless of my semi-perverted thoughts, it was really nice to have someone to talk to again. I ended up letting out Inara, my ninetales, and we were all going to sit down and watch a movie…well minus the skarmory on the roof, but I doubt it could even fit in here.

She turned to me as she got up to make popcorn. "I don't have many movies. Is Inception ok?"

I shrugged, "Hell if I know, what's it even about?"

I waited for an answer, but didn't get one, so I propped myself up to see what she was doing.

She just stared at me blankly, mouth hanging wide open. "You don't know what Inception is…what do you live under a rock?"

…ouch…ok, apparently I'm not up to date on pop culture. What do you want from me? I've been on the run for…what, two years? Probably more than that by now.

"I'm not all that into movies.' I lied.

I heard a few beeps as she started up the microwave and she leapt over the couch, diving for the DVD player and scaring me half to death in the process.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"We're watching Inception…now!"

"I…uh…ok."

She popped in the disk, ran back for the freshly made popcorn, and jumped back in her chair as her shinx jumped into her lap.

At the same time, Arif came out of nowhere and curled up next to me while Inara lay down on the floor in front of the couch. All this time, Sami was grinning like an idiot.

…but seriously, how good could this movie possibly be.

* * *

…oh…my…fucking…GOD!

...and here I thought Hollywood would never make another watchable movie again, but that was amazing!

I looked to Sami to discuss the ending, but she and her shinx were both snoozing in the recliner. Just seeing her asleep elicited a yawn from me. I guess it was pretty late.

Inara and Arif both looked at me. I knew they wouldn't sleep until I was asleep…some sort of pokémon thing, making sure I'm safe, or whatever. Whatever the case, I knew it was because they cared, and it made no difference to me.

I scooted off of the couch and moved down to the carpeted floor. The couch was much too soft for my taste after being conditioned to live in a tent. Arif curled up on my chest once more and Inara draped her tails over me in a makeshift blanket. I snuggled up closer to her as she rested her head on my shoulder.

We were always a family like this, even before I was forced into hiding and while the scenery may change, it was always the same. Us versus the world, no one else to count on.

I looked toward Sami at that last thought. I should probably leave before she wakes up…just in case. No matter how nice she was to me today, I had to remind myself that I can't get too close. She may not be my enemy, but she can't be my ally...not while she still held on to this normal life.

I pulled Inara a bit closer and scratched Arif behind her ears one more time.

…Us versus the world…no one else…that's the life that has been decided for me based on powers outside of my control…but oddly, as I was cuddled up next to my girls…I couldn't care less.

* * *

**Ok, no more cliffhanger, and we'll be picking up with one of the Sinnoh P.O.V's when we continue. But in the meantime, I think I have to write a chapter for my other story, Arcana Chronicles. It's been a few months and I've recently come across a bit of inspiration, so if you like magic, pokémon, and Lucario's living in your head, check it out.**

**If it's not your thing, I'm going to take a freakin shot in the dark here. If anyone is a Mass Effect fan, my cousin (No, not Henry, my occasional co-writer, a different one) is currently writing a self-insert story which I think is pretty good. Now he told me not to review, because he thinks I'd be biased, however, he never said I couldn't advertise. He's a good author and it's interesting so far, so if you have time, be sure to check out "The Wormhole Effect" by "Tr0p3"**

**Now that we are done with shameless advertising, I bid you farewell.**


	6. Lazy Sundays

**Whew…ok, finally came full circle with my stories, so now it's time to focus back on this one for a while. Let's see, who do I have to accredit in this?**

**Henry and Morris are characters from yours truly. (Just by the names you can probably guess who they are. And if you don't, you'll know by the end of the chapter)**

**Riley is from my cousin who doesn't have an account (hang in there bud, just a few more weeks til college ^_^)**

**Sorry if this pisses you off, but hey, it's my story, and I get my own damn characters too.**

**Sorry for the chapter being so short, but it's an interlude, so it's not supposed to be all that long.**

**Anyways, back to it.**

**ADALANTE!**

…

**Ch 3: Lazy Sundays**

Riley P.O.V

Peace and quiet…

I cannot even _begin_ to explain how precious these moments have become to me ever since Birch took me in. Don't get me wrong, the guy's a saint, and he has my thanks. I honestly don't know what would have happened if he didn't offer to help my brother and I. It's just with all the jumping around we've had to do, there hasn't been enough time to just sit back and relax.

But now, we were finally setting up base in a cabin on the North side of Iron Island, and I was having my first lazy day in quite a while. I had pulled out my laptop for the first time in weeks, my poor porygon being trapped in his digital prison for who knows how long. Of course he was still trapped in the computer until I could get him to a pokémon center. But therein lies the problem. Pokemon centers are government run facilities, and I don't care how slim the chance is, I'm not risking setting foot in there. That's the exact kind of carelessness that gets you captured.

But hey, let's not think about that now. Today, it was just me with a comfortable chair, a cup of lemonade, and the only sound being the soft clicking sound of typing as I hack into a government mainframe.

…gotta love Sundays.

…ok, I admit, after making such a stink about getting caught, this isn't exactly the safest activity, but hey, it was completely safe.

You see, I had my laptop tricked out so it was completely untraceable. First of all, I took out any chip or device that might be used to track our location. Think the government doesn't put tracking chips in our computers? Think again, because they do it all the fucking time. Cell phones, IPods, GPS's, laptops, you name it. Anything with any sort of signal can be tapped and used to track you down.

Second of all, I had tricked out my computer to boost the Wi-Fi range, so I could choose any location in about half the region. If they were tracing me, they would be led to some guy named Sheldon Wormwood's apartment.

So, like I said, completely safe, and even if it wasn't, this info was worth the risk.

The thing is that the government, or more specifically an organization named STREGA, has been finding and abducting any hybrid that they could find. The purpose for this is still unknown. Birch says that there's a war coming. That their trying to build an army for something big. But then again, he's been a bit too paranoid for his own good lately, so I don't know whether or not his thoughts are based on fact or fiction.

Regardless, we've been trying to do the same as them. Well, not _exactly_ the same. We haven't been abducting people against their will, but we've been trying to gather a team. If nothing else, to protect them from STREGA. Once again, Birch says we need to fight back, but personally, I think he just read too much X-men as a kid.

We have been…less then successful in or endeavor so far. We had a few leads here and there, but nowhere near as much info as STREGA. However, that was all going to change in about ten minutes or so.

With the help of my Porygon, Dex, I was already inside, and it only took about half the time it would have taken a normal hacker. Then again…I'm not a normal hacker.

What can I say? If you give a girl a computer instead of a car on her sixteenth birthday, things tend to happen. Having a pokémon that can live _in _said computer definitely helps as well.

Don't get me wrong, I'm good at what I do, but having a pokémon to help out is always a good thing. Besides, it's not like hacking is hard. Once you crack the firewall, all you have to do is look for the file you want.

…speaking of which…

I traced the cursor over a folder that read "Hybrid" and clicked on it, figuring it was the one I was looking for. In an instant, the screen flooded with research reports, theories, readings for blood samples, and…wait…known hybrids?

What the hell?

I didn't even think it over as I was already clicking on the file. It was a list of names, all of which were attached to an element, and many of which had information such as location, age, criminal record and…. Well, a bunch of other info that is of no use to me.

I stopped and stared at the screen as two names jumped out at me in particular.

Riley and Morris Hayes.

…why was _my _name on the list. _I'm _not a hybrid, just my weirdo little brother, I don't really know if being a normal type counts, not that I'd ever tell him that to his face.

Out of curiosity, I clicked on our names and began reading our file.

**Brother and sister hybrids. The former being a normal type, the latter's type is unknown.**

…why are they just assuming that I'm a hybrid too? Because I'm helping one? He's my brother for Arceus' sake! I don't care if he's a ten foot tall unicorn that farts glitter and pukes rainbows, family sticks together, end of story! Whatever, where was I?

**Location is currently unknown. Wanted for three accounts of murder, destruction of government property, and one account of arson. Possible colleagues of Professor Kyle Birch. These two are now considered enemies of the state, and orders are to shoot on sight.**

Well, ain't that just perfect. They're not even going for the arrest anymore. Next time we see a man in a black suit, we're getting a bullet in the brainpan. Good thing we're in the middle of the ocean so they can't find us.

Well, Birch and I are, anyways. Morris is off in Snowpoint tracking down another lead, and Henry is somewhere in Canalave doing Arceus knows what. Still, they could take care of themselves so they weren't in any kind of real danger. I kind of envy that, in fact.

Henry is a fighting type, so he knows how dish out some pretty powerful haymakers, and the guy's a giant so he can take a punch. Morris may not have anything special about him per say, but he's good with a gun, so at least he can handle himself…unlike me.

I'm just the girl with a laptop in the background, and that kind of pisses me off sometimes, but that's part of the reason I'm doing this. If I'm going to be stuck on the sidelines while we're gathering a team, I need to at least make sure I'm useful for _something_ and not just sitting on my ass waiting for the boys to come home.

Disregarding my own personal file, I stuck a flash drive in the USB port and began downloading. That was it, one minute of downloading and we'd have all the info we'd need.

I leaned back in my seat and crossed my arms behind my head, contemplating what I had just done.

…Birch would be pissed…he might even force us to move again out of paranoia. But hey, if he was serious about gathering up all of us elementals, he was going to need some help. He can be mad all he wants, but the fact was that we needed this info.

The computer pinged, signaling that the download was done and I snatched the flash drive out of the laptop. I X'd exited the mainframe and just like that, it was like I was never even there.

I was about to close my laptop before Dex popped up on screen.

"What do you want, Dex?" I said, trying to rush whatever he wanted. The sooner I get this info to Birch the better.

A text bubble popped up on screen. **Can you leave me open?**

I thought about it for a second, and then nodded. "Sure just don't go looking up porn." I joked.

**What would a computer program need with porn?**

"I don't know, but my pokedex says you're a guy, so...

…**too much info, Riley.**

I chuckled at that. "Whatever, do what you want, I'll come back and talk to you later, ok?"

His only response was a smiley face emoticon and just like that, he was gone. I smiled a bit and then left the room without another word.

…

**Sorry if that was boring, but the interludes are supposed to progress the plot, not be exciting. The next two chapters will have plenty of action to speak of, so don't be disappointed.**

**...Still don't know who Morris is based off of? Ok, fine, I'll give you a huge hint. You ready?**

**-Morris ^_^**


	7. Stalkers

**Alright, so, I know the last chapter was kind of boring and I apologize for that but I have an excuse. I was halfway through writing a huge amazing action scene involving two of the elementals, and then my computer broke, my hard drive was wiped clean, and I went into a depressed slump because my new chapter for this (as well as Arcana Chronicles), was gone...so instead, I ended up uploading a half-assed version of an interlude I was **_**going**_** to make after these next two chapters. So I apologize.**

**But now we get back to the story, it's not the same chapter I was going to post, but it makes the most sense and it's not as horribly boring as last chapter either.**

**Gerard Renning belongs to Archshadow24 (I was listening to iNSaNiTY almost the entire time, by the way…STUCK IN MY HEAD! ^_^)**

**Jenna Belle belongs to ICKitsune.**

**and as always**

**ADALANTE!**

**...**

**Gerard P.O.V.**

crunch...crunch...crunch...crunch...crunch...

The sound of my footsteps in the snow was the only thing that echoed through the frozen wasteland known as Snowpoint. It was my first time coming all the way up here (Not by my own choice I might add), and i was already hating how damn cold it was up here.

...actually, no. Cold weather I can handle. Not only is my hometown, Jubilife, known for morbidly cold winters, but I was more than dressed for the temperature. What with my black overcoat and earmuffs that clipped on from the back of my head. I even brought my scarf out, the tail of the purple piece of cloth flapping wildly in the wind behind me.

What really did me in was the snow, and by God was there a lot of it. Even the smallest of flurries up here seemed like a massive blizzard and it was wet enough so that it stuck to everything...and I mean everything.

Besides just making my clothes soaking wet, my hair, which normally was not unlike a giant black brillo pad, now clung to the top of my head as if I had helmet hair or something. Even my sunglasses which I had taken out specifically to keep the constant snowfall out of my eyes had to be taken off and wiped clean every few minutes.

A shiver, one of many I had experienced over the last few hours and I once again took my glasses off to wipe away the excess snow and water. As I did, I looked back to my travel companion who was trailing not two steps behind me. I gazed in wonder as the cobalt colored jackal seemed to be completely unaffected by it.

"How you holding up, Gerard?" She asked nonchalantly, as if this were absolutely nothing to her.

"Oh, I'm just dandy. I've always wanted to know what a snowcone feels like." I said in my normal deadpan.

She snickered a bit, although I'm not really sure why, as it really wasn't all that funny.

"Lighten up, will you? At least we're safe now, right?" She said as she sped up a bit so she could walk next to me.

"Yes, now instead of running from black suited idiots with guns, I'm freezing to death in Snowpoint...clearly this is much better." I stated dryly. "Remind me, Rin, what exactly is the bright side to all of this?" I challenged her. I should have known better by now. Rin is to much of an optimist to not think of something.

She smiled at me playfully. "Well, there aren't any spinarak up here."

A shiver went down my spine, this time not being from the cold.

...fucking spinarak...spawns of satan. Of course, she knew me well enough to know I couldn't very well complain about there not being any bug types around here. Still, that hardly made up for all of this.

In retrospect, maybe I overreacted to our situation a bit. Maybe I didn't have to drag us all the way out to Snowpoint. I thought that it was better to be safe than sorry, but considering how sorry I am now, I think I would rather live on the edge a little bit.

It's not like it would be that hard. I mean, more and more of those guys in suits were showing up all over the place, but it didn't seem like they were looking for me. I mean, it's not like I was the only guy in Sinnoh who could phase his hand through a wall.

...ok...maybe I'm the only one with _that _particular trait, but really, the chances of meeting another ghost type in the region are slim to none. Still possible, but not likely.

Even so, there are others out there who can...do things. I never exactly made a name for it. Everything I thought of just sounded like something out of a cheesy comic book, but I knew I wasn't the only one in Sinnoh.

Granted I've never actually met one per say, but I'm more of an observer. I've seen them, but I don't talk to them.

You want me to count them off?

In my two years of remaining untraceable, I've seen a girl literally vanish into the shadows, a guy tore the door off of an SUV just by punching it, and a guy who apparently works as a human magnet…not sure how that last one works…if I had to guess, I'd say he's a mix of steel and electric types…which I'm not sure is even possible, but hey, it's not like any of this makes any sense in the first place.

Point is, every time I've seen those guys with the suits…they were after them, not me. Why? Because I'm careful. I never stay in one spot longer than a few days, I sleep in a tent instead of sneaking into a motel room for the night, and I never steal anything that I don't need to…oh yeah…and there is that little detail about the world thinking I'm dead…but that's a story for another-

My thoughts were interrupted when Rin hooked her paw around my arm.

"What is it?"

She shushed me with her paw and closed her eyes. "…someone is watching us."

I instinctively ran my hand over my jeans pocket, feeling the outline of my pocket knife. "You sure?" I whispered.

She ignored my question, probably trying to pinpoint the location. As if to confirm my thought she pointed towards a cluster of pine trees not too far away, and to prove her point, a rustling sound came from where she was pointing.

I sighed as I took the knife out of my pocket and flicked out the five inch piece of black metal, but as I began to raise it in defense, Rin slapped my hand, causing me to drop it. I gave her a questioning look

I didn't even get a chance to finish before she shot me a look that clearly said stop talking. She took a few steps forward and crouched down on one knee. "It's alright, we're not going to hurt you. You can come out." She said in her normal sweet demeanor. I immediately relaxed. Rin, like most lucario, is an excellent judge of character due to her little aura reading ability. If she thought there was nothing to fear, than there probably wasn't anything worth worrying about.

As usual, it seems she was right in thinking that there was no threat as a small blue furred form slowly crept out from the trees.

…a glaceon?

…huh…that's…unexpected.

I mean, I know that Eevees evolve into Glaceons up here, but their so rare. I mean, eevees are one of the few pokemon that aren't native to every region. To find a wild one outside of Kanto or Jhoto is extremely uncommon.

…a bit too uncommon…maybe it belonged to someone.

I shook the thought from my mind as I picked up the knife and shoved it back in my pocket. The glaceon was still only watching…unsure of what to think of us, but curious all the same.

"It's alright, we're all friends here." Rin continued.

The small ice fox looked from Rin to me, looking for confirmation. I instinctively nodded and a small smile quickly grew on its face as she soon came trotting out of the brush and in our direction…and didn't slow down. Much rather, it sped up and made a running leap into my chest.

"What the-!" I yelped as I lost my balance and fell into a small pile of snow and ice. I laid there in shock for a second as the small creature took to nuzzling my chest.

…and now I'm _literally_ freezing my as off…just great.

Rin chuckled. "Aww, I think you made a friend."

I rolled my eyes and tucked an arm under the glaceon as I sat up, speaking calmly. "Rather friendly, aren't you?"

She looked up at me with a grin, "Eon, Glaceon gla."

"She says her name is Kyra and that it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." I responded absentmindedly. "You don't happen to have a human partner, do you?"

She nodded before nuzzling into my arm again. If she belonged to someone, that meant we weren't too far from civilization and while I would normally avoid crowds, but I'll be damned if I was going to freeze to death in a tent tonight.

"I don't suppose you could take us to them?" I asked hopefully.

She paused for a moment a then looked up at me questioningly. "Gla glaceon ceon gla."

"She says…" Rin paused for a second as I could see a bit of fear enter her eyes. "She says that it depends on whether or not you're with the other man in black."

**Jenna Belle P.O.V.**

The wind whipped through my backyard, blowing my dark brown hair up into my face. I shook it out of my eyes, making sure it didn't get in my way. Still, I stayed focused on my work, not wanting to make a mistake.

Touching my hands back to the misshapen hunk of ice, I continued my work, using my powers to carefully fine tune the details of my sculpture. I'll admit, carving sculptures out of giant ice chunks was a bit of an odd hobby, but I have to say it was something that I've always found interesting and, if I do say so myself, I was getting pretty good at it.

I mean, I only started doing it a little while ago, and this one was the first one I was particularly proud of. The sculpture itself was of an absol. Why an absol? …I have no clue. I'd never seen one in real life before, but I've always wanted to. But for only seeing pictures, I'd say it turned out pretty well.

All I needed to do was to shave off a bit of its scythe and…done

I released the breath I had been holding in the entire time and let my arms drop to my sides. They were kind of sore after using my powers continuously for so long, but they'd be back in working order in no time, besides, it was definitely worth it.

A strong gust of wind swept through the air, blowing chunks of snow and ice in my face. As usual, I was unaffected. I was already wearing a t-shirt and cargo shorts in below freezing temperatures, so adding a little snow wouldn't hurt.

Just one of the many perks of being an ice type I guess. I took a step back to examine my work and smiled. Not bad considering the time limit, the constant snowfall, and the wind.

"Not bad, eh Elsie."

I stifled a startled yelp and whirled around to face the man who had spoken. He was rather tall, outsizing me by at least a foot, but other than that, I couldn't get much from his physical features. He was wearing a black snowsuit with the hood up and a pair of blue tinted ski-goggles. Even his mouth was covered by a black gator, so the only thing that was actually visible was his nose.

As a rule, I don't talk to strangers unless I have to. With any luck, he was probably just some creepy guy passing through. He wasn't really even talking to me in the first place, but rather to his companion who just happened to be the living version of the sculpture I had just created.

"It has a certain likeness to you…has your glare." He chuckled, resulting in the disaster pokemon shooting him an angry stare. He continued anyway, this time speaking to me.

"Although if I must make one critique, you got the scythe wrong. It's supposed to be on the right side of its head." He pointed out.

I stole a glance at my sculpture but made sure to keep him in my line of sight. There was something unsettling about this guy, but unfortunately he was right.

"Are you going to say something or am I just going to have to keep rambling on." He finally said to me.

I still remained silent, unsure of exactly what to say to this man, but after a few moments the silence was broken as a deafening crack came from somewhere deep in the forest followed by two more quickly afterward, eliciting a growl from the absol and a sigh from the man.

"Why can't anything ever go according to plan?" He grumbled as he pulled a pistol from his holster that I failed to see the first time I looked him over. "Ms. Belle, I'm very sorry about this, but you're going to have to come with me."

…

**I love cliffhangers, can't you tell? Well, I may be a horrible person, but we finally get to the action next chapter. And once again sorry for the lateness. Also, if I'm writing your characters wrong, don't hesitate to tell me. Seriously, your free to criticize. **

**-Morris**


End file.
